dragonvalefandomcom-20200223-history
Lunar Eclipse Dragon
Breeding The can be bred using any two dragons, in either order, containing the Earth, Cold and Air elements at the Breeding Cave/Epic Breeding Island. Earning Rates Gallery Lunar Eclipse Dragon Preview.png|Lunar Eclipse Dragon Facebook Notification 2012 LunarEclipseDragonFacebookMessage2012.jpeg|Lunar Eclipse Dragon Facebook Message 2012 LEDInGameNotif.PNG|Lunar Eclipse Dragon In-Game Notification 2012 LunarEclipseDragonFacebookNotificationApril2013.jpg|Lunar Eclipse Dragon Facebook Notification April 2013 LED Facebook Message.jpeg|Lunar Eclipse Dragon Facebook Message April 2013 LED Notification 2013.jpeg|Lunar Eclipse Dragon In-Game Notification April 2013 Loading Update Last Call LED 2013.jpeg|Lunar Eclipse Dragon Loading Screen Message: Last Call April 2013 LunarEclipseDragonFacebookNotification2014.jpeg|Lunar Eclipse Dragon Facebook Notification April 2014 LunarEclipseDragonFacebookMessage2014.jpeg|Lunar Eclipse Dragon Facebook Message April 2014 LunarEclipseDragonFacebookNotificationOctober2014.jpg|Lunar Eclipse Dragon Facebook Notification October 2014 LunarEclipseDragonFacebookMessageOctober2014.png|Lunar Eclipse Dragon Facebook Message October 2014 LunarEclipseDragonInGameNotification2014.jpg|Lunar Eclipse Dragon In-Game Notification October 2014 LunarEclipseDragonFacebookNotificationLastCall2014.jpg|Lunar Eclipse Dragon Facebook Notification: Last Call October 2014 LunarEclipseDragonInGameNotificationLastCall2014.jpg|Lunar Eclipse Dragon In-Game Notification: Last Call October 2014 LunarEclipse&MotleyDragonFacebookNotification2015.jpg|Lunar Eclipse Dragon Facebook Notification March 2015 LunarEclipse&MotleyDragonFacebookMessage2015.jpg|Lunar Eclipse Dragon Facebook Message March 2015 LunarEclipse&MotleyDragonInGameNotification2015.jpg|Lunar Eclipse Dragon In-Game Notification March 2015 LunarEclipseDragonFacebookNotificationLastCall2015.jpg|Lunar Eclipse Dragon Facebook Notification: Last Call April 2015 LunarEclipseDragonFacebookMessageLastCall2015.jpg|Lunar Eclipse Dragon Facebook Message: Last Call April 2015 LunarEclipseDragonInGameNotificationLastCall2015.jpg|Lunar Eclipse Dragon In-Game Notification: Last Call April 2015 Apocalypse&LunarEclipseDragonFacebookMessage2015.png|Lunar Eclipse Dragon Facebook Message September 2015 ApocalypseAndLunarEclipseDragonsInGameNotification2015.jpg|Lunar Eclipse Dragon In-Game Notification September 2015 LunarEclipse&ApocalypseLastCallFacebookMessage.png|Lunar Eclipse Dragon Facebook Message: Last Call October 2015 LunarEclipseDragonFacebookMessage2016.png|Lunar Eclipse Dragon Facebook Message March 2016 LunarEclipseDragonInGameNotification2016.png|Lunar Eclipse Dragon In-Game Notification March 2016 LunarEclipseDragonInGameNotificationLastCall2016.png|Lunar Eclipse Dragon In-Game Notification: Last Call March 2016 LunarEclipseDragonFacebookMessageSeptember2016.png|Lunar Eclipse Dragon Facebook Message September 2016 LunarEclipseDragonInGameNotificationSeptember2016.png|Lunar Eclipse Dragon In-Game Notification September 2016 LunarEclipseDragonFacebookMessageLastCallSeptember2016.png|Lunar Eclipse Dragon Facebook Message: Last Call September 2016 LunarEclipseDragonInGameNotificationLastCallSeptember2016.png|Lunar Eclipse Dragon In-Game Notification: Last Call September 2016 LunarEclipseDragonFacebookMessageFebruary2017.png|Lunar Eclipse Dragon Facebook Message February 2017 LunarEclipseDragonInGameNotificationFebruary2017.png|Lunar Eclipse Dragon In-Game Notification February 2017 LunarEclipseDragonFacebookMessageLastCallFebruary2017.png|Lunar Eclipse Dragon Facebook Message: Last Call February 2017 LunarEclipseDragonInGameNotificationLastCallFebruary2017.png|Lunar Eclipse Dragon In-Game Notification: Last Call February 2017 LunarEclipseDragonInGameNotificationAugust2017.png|Lunar Eclipse Dragon In-Game Notification August 2017 LunarEclipseDragonInGameNotificationLastCallAugust2017.png|Lunar Eclipse Dragon In-Game Notification: Last Call August 2017 LunarEclipseDragonHatch.png|Lunar Eclipse Dragon Hatch Menu LunarEclipseDragonGoal.png|Lunar Eclipse Dragon Goal LunarEclipseDragonHint.png|Lunar Eclipse Dragon Breeding Hint Release History Notes *The affiliated decoration, the Umbral Sculpture, was initially released in relation to the release of the Solar Eclipse Dragon. *The was the first dragon to have an egg that is not perfectly round, due to the small craters on it. *Initially, the was available at level 14, but the level availability was changed on October 9, 2013, to level 16. Possible References *The description of the says that it is "graced with a thick layer of blubber to keep it warm" this likely a reference to polar animals such as whales and seals, which have thick layers of a kind of fat which is especially adapted to keep them warm. **As the is said to live on the dark side of the Moon, this is a sensible adaptation. Due to the Moon's lack of an atmosphere and thus lack of any insulation, the surface which is not directly facing the Sun becomes extremely cold. *The 's description mentions "the dark side of the moon", which may be a reference to Pink Floyd's album "The Dark Side of the Moon". *The 's description mentions "the dark side of the moon," which may be a reference to when a lunar eclipse happens, the moon is in the earth's shadow, or the penumbra Category:Limited Category:Epic Dragons